kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Jukai Enno
Main= Jukai Enno (also known as "abbot Jukai" or "The abbot Jukai") is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is an elderly human man who wears a robe and a has a white beard. He is bald and has black eyes. Jukai is Kuribayashi's mentor. The abbot Jukai is also Saki's brother and a 53rd generation decendant of Ozunu Enno. In Volume 1 Chapter 2.1 of the Manga it is also stated that he is younger than Saki, as she refers to him as her little brother. Anime In the anime, Jukai and Kuribayashi mainly work as a comic duo. They try at being serious monks, though only Kuribayashi succeeds in doing so. Jukai is very creative and attempts a great variety of tricks to make money. One of these includes him and Kuribayashi going on tour alongside Chibi Zenki to show him off like a circus monkey. Whenever Jukai gets creative, Kuribayashi will follow his advice, though sometimes, he will question Jukai's actions. The abbot Jukai is also a wisecracker and loves to exaggerate women's proportions to show his liking towards them. This often results in Saki hitting him in the head with a fan to punish his rude behaviour. Manga In the manga, Jukai is way more serious than his anime version. Here, he acts as a mentor to Chiaki, very similar to Saki. He is also rarely seen with Kuribayashi and often hangs out at the Enno Shrine. Volume 6 When Jukai, Goki, Zenki and Chiaki battle the Inugami's henchmen, Jukai beats them down, using his Exotic Crane Dance. He later passes this skill to Goki, who was so awestruck, he saw his chance to learn about a way that would allow him to defend Chiaki both with the power of Aether (his shields, healing and revival) and by using martial arts (which would allow him to defend Chiaki and the others regardless of his form). Goki later utilizes what he has learnt from Jukai, when he has to face Dokuro Sou, the latter of whom threatens Jukai's and Chiaki's lives. Ingame He only appears in a few cutscenes of the second SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. He is a minor character and only has a few lines ingame. Trivia Manga In the original, Japanese manga, Jukai Enno is referred to as Enno Jukai or simply Jukai. In this media, his full name is depicted via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 役寿海 and えんの じゅかい, while his given name only is depicted as 寿海 or じゅかい. His given name is a play on the word "Sushi", which is a type of fish dish, referencing his funny and cheerful character. Roles (Volume 6) At the end of Volume 6, there is also a subsection featuring "roles". These roles aren't roles of the characters themselves, but their Japanese voice actors from the anime. For Jukai Enno, his voice actress is depicted via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 丸山詠二 and まるやまえいじ. Both of them transliterate as "Maruyama Eiji", which is Eiji Maruyama's name written in the Japanese naming order. |-|Gallery= Anime Kuribayashi jukai anime.png|Jukai and Kuribayashi (Episode 1) Jukai anime.png|A rare occurance: Jukai being serious (Episode 2) Kuribayashi jukai miki souma saki anime.png|Saki talking to Kuribayashi, Jukai and Miki Souma (Episode 22) Jukai Kuribayashi anime.png|Jukai and Kuribayashi as they appear at the parade at the end of Episode 26 Akira Jukai anime.png|Akira with Jukai in the background (Episode 30) Manga Volume 1 Chapter 2.1 Jukai Zenki's resurrection English.png|Jukai notices, that Chiaki has resurrected the Demon God Zenki and saw them defeating Endoku. The scene presents him being awestruck by Zenki-dono's true form. Chiaki secret Spells Ozune Jukai manga.png|Ozunu accepts Chiaki as his heir and shows her the secret spells. Jukai is glad that Chiaki did it. Volume 6 - Jukai's Exotic Crane Dance Jukai throw Chiaki Goki catch 06 073.png|When the crazy monks break Goki's shield and continue chasing the heroes, Chibi Zenki calls out on Jukai and the latter tosses Chiaki into Goki's arms. Jukai Exotic Crane Dance manga.png|What follows is Jukai showing that he's a much bigger deal than his anime counterpart. Performing an Exotic Crane Dance, Jukai takes down the three crazy monks all on his own. Jukai Exotic Crane Dance manga 2.png|As Jukai lands, he takes a badass pose, winking at Chiaki and the others and telling them that it was no big deal. Good job Jukai manga.png|Chibi Zenki is proud of Jukai and pats him on the side to show his respect, but as Jukai is old and tired, Zenki ends up hitting him to hard, causing Jukai to put on a pained grimace. Chiaki can be seen taking a breather as well. Jukai proud manga.png|Goki is in awe as well. He wants to learn the Exotic Crane Dance and asks Jukai about it, which immediately revives the old man, who starts bragging about his skills. Character Preview Jukai preview manga 2.png|Jukai as he appears in the preview section of Volume 2. He is carring a with a letter for Chiaki with him. Jukai preview manga.png|Jukai as he appears in the preview section of Volume 8. He is shown as he appeared when he first met and cheerfully greeted Goki in Volume 4. Other Jukai drive car manga.png|Jukai as he appears while driving his jeep through the forest in the beginning of Volume 6 Ingame (Den Ei Rai Bu) Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Chiaki and Jukai appearing in a cutscene Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Stubs Category:Male